Tails of Truth
by DethAngle 365
Summary: Once a pone a time in a small village called Townsville, lived a scientest who live happily until the accident. Competed.
1. the test

THE TAIL OF TRUTH.

I DO NOT own the ppg, wolf, and other stuff.

* * *

><p>Once a pone a time in a small village called Townsville, lived a science who live happily until the accident. He lost his love ones that day. But that never stop him from trying. After the towns people heard this try to cheer him up ,but failed. A week after he learn a secret and he only told people he can trust.<p>

CHAPTER 1 THE TEST .

(BUTCH P.O.V. )first hr.

This is just grate, first we was told we are going to take a test in Mr. kalion , then we was told it was competition a to see you gets to go and study with the proffers, who to my believe killed his family , and if not bad as it sound I kind of want to go, to get away from the weird techers.

Good morning class, today YOU r going to sit quietly at your desk and if you behave your self you might get to, quietly, chit-chat with a friend as long as I don't here you, so don't talk loudly or I will send you up to the office with a pink slip and Mr. Mayor can deal with you. As for me I need to finish your report cards and other stuff for your 3rd semester so quite.

1st kid: hay tom did you herd about the 3 murder.

Tom: yep I heard Phil dad was on the case.

Phil: yep he was, but listen he said their was two bite marks on each body necks.

Tom: whoa freaky , right Bryan.

Bryan: that sound so familiar.

Boy aren't those boys going to get in to trouble, but there all away at the end of the classroom so how did I here them from all the way over here.

(A\LTN) yep Mr. mayor is the principal (EOA\LTN)

2nd hr (BRICKS P.O.V)

good morning class.

Good morning Mr. kailon.

Ok class today we are taking a test so get your pencil out. And I need a pass out.

Um beck con you pass it out.

Yes sir.

Good, while beck is passing out the papers you might wander why we r taking a teats well. 3 of one of my history class will go to study with Professor Utonium , to I don't know study, witch you will be excuse from school the rest of the school year.

1st kid : do you mean ,um staying there not leaving the castile at all time , because I have a lab I must protect from Deedee

Yes Dexter, all year long.

I don't Ming staying way from my dimwits father and brothers. I said.

Now brick you must love your brother a little.

Nope.

Ok lets began you can get haft of the score just by putting your name on the paper (A\LTN) ill just finish it up by doing all 3 at the same time\and I got the haft of the score just by putting your name on the paper by teen wolf. witch I don't own (EOA/LTN).

Name: Brick Jojo.

1.Q. how many stats r in American.

A:50

2.Q. who is r president now.

A. obama

3. much do you hate your brother brick.

A. a lot

4.Q. do you believe in vampire, werewolf, witches, and magical fairies.

A. well lets just say I kind of do believe So yah I kind do.

you every think you'll meet one of the vampire, werewolf.

A. maybe if butch start taking a shower.(he smells like something die on him, and his room .)

6Q. So do you know that these paper r magical and if you want to know a secret just ask the skeleton in the…..

OK CLASS TAKE THE TEST HOME WITH YOU AND BRING THEM BACK MONDAY..

* * *

><p>3rd hr<p>

(boomer P.O.V)

good morning class today we are taking a test so get your pencil out. And I need a pass out.

Bryan can you pass them out.

Yes sir.

Good, while Bryan passing out the papers you might wander why we r taking a teats well. 3 of one of my history class will go to study with Professor Utonium , to I don't know study, witch you will be excuse from school the rest of the school year. Now lets begin ,you can get haft of the score just by putting your name on the paper so start.

Name: Boomer jojo.

1.Q. how many stats r in American.

A:30

2.Q. who is r president now.

A-bombs

3. much do you think your brother brick hate you two.

A. never

4.Q. do you believe in vampire, werewolf, witches, and magical fairies.

A. Hun what.

you every think you'll meet one of the vampire, werewolf.

A. maybe if butch start taking a shower.(he smells like something die on him, and his room .)

6Q. So do you know that these paper r magical and if you want to know a secret just ask the skeleton in the third floor in the old room. But member not to wake up the gir…

Ok class TAKE IT WITH YOU.

(AL/TN)I'LL SKIP 4TH AND 6TH HR. NOW TIME FOR LUNCH T-T(SO HUNGRY)(EOAL/TN)

* * *

><p>Lunch\5th hr.<p>

Butch POV

"Ok boomer tell me what your test said" brick said.

"it said when you to know a secret just ask the skeleton in the third floor in the old room, But remember not to wake up the gir'' boomer said. Playing with his mash potato .

"do you think it is a code, and all three of us have a messed ."I said.

"you know ,here look on ? 4 do you believe in vampire, werewolf, witches, and magical fairies." brick said.

"looks weird but the skeleton in the third floor in the old room. But member not to wake up the gir …a great irkin robot." boomer said.

"well what ever it is butch will have the last part of the clue."

"OH A CLUE ,I LOVE SOVLEING MYSTYER"

Come on Mr. kailon. Don't scary us.

Sorry boys, hay do you guys want's to here a secret.

Sure. We all said.

If you give the principal a pickle 5 days in a row, he'll let you do what ever you won't, but, you never herd this from me*walks away*

Whoa creepy teacher.

* * *

><p>7th hr.( butch)pov.<p>

good morning class today we are taking a test so get your pencil out. And I need a pass out.

Phil can you pass them out.

Yes sir.

Good, while Phil passing out the papers you might wander why we r taking a teats well. 3 of one of my history class will go to study with Professor Utonium , to I don't know study, witch you will be excuse from school the rest of the school year. Now lets begin ,you can get haft of the score just by putting your name on the paper.

Mr. kailon, I have a question.

Yes miss Morbucks how can I help you.

Do you know the professor.

Yes, he was a good friend

So do you know where he live.

Yes on the hill over Fred milk bar, now pleas sit down and get started.

Name: butch jojo

1.Q. how many stats r in American.

A: well brick told me there 50 star on the flag so 50.

2.Q. who is r president now.

A: Zelda

3. much do you think your brother brick hate you two.

A. as much as a bee stung a bear.

4.Q. do you believe in vampire, werewolf, witches, and magical fairies.

A. not magical fairies, but the rest I will say yes.

you every think you'll meet one of the vampire, werewolf.

A. yes

6Q. So do you know that these paper r magical and if you want to know a secret just ask the skeleton in the third floor in the old room. But member not to wake up the girls.

A: girls.

Hun only 6 question and I bones wow.

Bones.

If you like to know your futures ask Mr. kailon ,butch.

Um Mr. kailon wath do we do when we r done.

Give them to me.

1st kid: you cheat. Didn't you.

2kid: how could you get all 100 question

I knew you'll get done first, butch since I only give you and your brother 6 question and 1 bones, by the way dose it seem like school was short.

Yes it did.

Right now its only 2hr. They r Gonne fix it since its broken so today was short, by the way I hope you know where the proffer lab is.

You told us on a hill behind Feds milk bar.

Yep, I want you and your brother to meet me at Fred's milk bar 2morro ok now any question

No

R you sure

Well the bones for the

Future well I see a beautiful young lady just for you, she waiting for you to lift her curse.

Cool.

OK CLASS GIVE ME THE TEST ON MONDAY. And butch tell your brother to throw away the test and to meet me at Fred's milk bar.

Ok.

* * *

><p>End.(I hope it didn't give too much info).r and r<p> 


	2. meeting with Professor Utonium

THE TAIL OF TRUTH .T I DO NOT own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 meeting with Professor Utonium<p>

(mystery person pov)

As I walk through the milk bar I saw my victim for the night.(end of mystery person pov)

* * *

><p>(A\LTN) oh I forgot to tell you wath they look like on thee first one , ok their look like human they have finger their eyes are the same size as us, now brick has a ponytail his hair is short and long like on city of clips Ville .butch has raven hair, Its always mess up sometimes he will fix it. Boomer almost look rrbz boomer . but if you got any other ideals on wath they look like keep it to your self, use it for your imagination. On and I get board easily , you problem can see it in my fan fiction (EOA\LTN)<p>

Butch POV at home.

"honey I'm home." I said hoping brick will say no one cares. " and I got good news, from Mr. kailon class."

"oh really wath is it" brick said. "pleas do tell."

"ok" I said "all 3 of us r going to meet Mr. kailon 2morro."

For wath .

Well he said to meet him at Fred's milk bar.

Hay didn't it use to be Fred's milk barn. boomer said

Yes the N fell off and they didn't had enough money to fix it so they change it in to Fred's

milk bar.

Any ways, he also said throw away r test because we won.

How do you know we won.

How should I know, all I know is he want to meet us their and ,man I forgot he didn't tell me wath time .calm down butch well just go early and wait for hi _phone ring _m, boomer answer the phone.

Ok. _walk to the phone and picks it up_. Hello…on Mr. kailon we was just talking about you….ok I'll tell them. bye. _Hangs up. Walk back over and sit down. _

Well what did he want

Who

Mr. kailon

Oh, he said they just found another body at Fred's milk bar and that he will becoming over here instead.

When

Around noon

But dad off at noon

MR. kailon and dad where friends, so was proffer Utonium.

Dad was friends with the proffer.

Ok butch lets take care of you problem.

Brick I don't have cussing problem.

Just come with me

Fine(A\LTN) BUTCH DOSEN'T HAVE A CUSSING PROBLEM, HE IS JUST HYPER(EOA|LTN)

* * *

><p>So your teacher is coming over here for wath<p>

To um to um

Mr. kailon was your friend so he though he would stop by his friend house for a catch up on life.

But I will be at work the whole morning .

But dad he won't be here in till the afternoon when you won't be working.

I guess I haven't seen James and Peter in a long time.

Who James and Peter.

Mr. kalion and proffer Utonium. dummy.

How do you know proffer Utonium, boys explain

Well Mr. kalion had this competition to get to… _phone ring_ boomer answer the phone.

Ok _walk to the phone ,pick it up _hello … this is his son…..no….. no…..yes….ok I'll tell him, by sandy mom. _hangs up. _No work for Mr. Mojo jojo.

_Knock .knock._ Open up its me your favorite friend and teacher peter kalion, Mojo, boys I know you're here.

I'll get it. _Walk to the door and open the door_

Mr. kalion what r u doing here your way too early.

Yes I m I just heard that the factory was close down because the robots where malfunction and stuff anyway I was wondering if the boys would like to spend the whole school year and summer at the lab. James thinks its ok . I think its ok, now do you think its ok, they can meet their old friends.

Wait we had friends, when .

When you 3 was just born, they was also was just born too, we called you 6 the chemical kids.

Blossom bubbles and buttercup was James kids, the kids who, to many other belief ,die. they didn't die they just ….change… and am giving too much info when your father wouldn't even let you go.

I guess they can go only if he promise he won't do wath did to me, to them.

Mojo relax it will be fine you silly lab monkey.

So when can we go.

Right now, but you need cloth, and some will be perfidies for you. so I need one more thing

Brick :your favorite color is red right

Yah how did you know

boomer: your favorite color is blue

it is…..I was so wrong.

And butch: your favorite color is

Ha you will know wath it I….

green

…

So its is Green, blue, and red, Forester green ,navy blue, bloody red.

Well we can get you something like that now listen their r some rules you need 2 follow ok

OK. we all said

Good here r the rules

't go and mess with stuff.

't go out side or the garden unless you want to be tear to shred or turn into stone.

3. Don't let the girls bite you

't be out side of your room after 10.30.

Why .

Zombies come out after 10:30

5. don't ever don't trust the green people.

and 6th Were a scarf around the girls. so that's it. any question

….good lets go.

_Walk out door ._

Soon after he left we follow him close by.

_In car on trip_

* * *

><p>So wath can we call you in steed of kalion<p>

Well if you r not used to calling me peter you can call me Doc.

Doc. I yelled. I rather call you peter or Mr. kalion

Its ok butch weather fit your need .

Doc. Didn't you say their where a murder.

Yes you see, I train the girls to protect them self before the accident so all the murder where rapist, the girls go in to the bar wait for a victim and bam ! Their dead. I hope I didn't scare boomer, bubbles is so scared easily. But when it come to killing. _stop car_ Well look it's the lab come. _car door open we got out start walking to the gate. _officer tom.

Peter, who kids.

Mojo kids.

Oh, welcome Mr. jojo Mr. jojo and Mr. jojo. Right this way and pleas stay out of trouble and be careful.

* * *

><p><em><span>Half ways down path <span>_

What with his problem

Its his job to keep every thing out and in.

Any ways here the castle, their 4 floors, you will be on the third.

Witch one ,their only three windows.

Yes the third floor is the lonely floor do you know why.*points to reader*

Um doc. Who are you talking to.

No one my boys, just my self, and way we should get going Professor Utonium is waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Professor Utonium lab<strong>_._

Boys I Professor Utonium greet you to my home/lab, I hope you'll enjoy your time… um ..did peter tell you the rules.

Yes I did James.

Ok I will tell them it aging.

't go and mess with stuff.

't go out side or the garden unless you want to be tear to shred or turn into stone.

't let the girls bite you

't be out side of your room after 10.30.

don't ever don't trust the green people.

a scarf around the girls

And that its got any questions._ boomer puts his hand up. _yes, boy in blue.

You said ,well Mr. kalion said your kids change ,how.

Well ,they change in like grow up change and more like a Nocturnal kind of change.

O…. one more question.

Ok.

When can we meet them, and where is our room.

Tomorrow at school and Mrs. Bellem.

Yes sir.

Take the boys to their room

Sir you haven't told me their room yet.

Third floor. Rooms 2,4,and6 .

2,4,and 6 ok. Come boys.

Coming. we all said.

* * *

><p>So how is it. Tell me how am doing so far, should I continue.<p>

Read and review. LoL smiley face. XD.i get chapter 3 up soon .no waiting for fans of Butch and Buttercup.


	3. Scream

THE TAIL OF TRUTH .T 

I Don't own the soul eater..

* * *

><p><em>lalalalalaSCREAM/lalalalala./SCREAM/lalalala/SCREAM/lalala_

Chapter 3 scream.

As Miss bellem walk us to our room, I notice that the window on the forth floor are just broken little piece of glass put together, the other r just plane realer window. But the third floor has no window just torches.

"I don't know why he wants u guys on third floor." she said. "I rather be on the third floor.

Its ok. Brick said. so witch is our room.

Rooms 2,4,and, rooms 1,3,and 5 belong to the girls , don't mess with them.

Do you know a lot about them. boomer said

They where nice girls, this floor use to have windows until the accident.

What really happen ,we want's to know the whole truth. brick said. and why r we here.

Well their no way to let this pass. She said sounding like she just loss. The proffer need u boys to help protect the girls, but they don't need protect, you do. And for the other one, the proffer accidentally turn this lab it to its now form, as long as the people in side it, I was a maid and still is. The girls was human ,now monsters, with fangs and the thirst of blood. I as you see I'm just a rag doll , a living, breathing, walking, and talking rag doll.

Ok room 6 is boomer, room 4 is butch, and room 2 is brick. We already was waiting for your arrival so r the girls. And as for tomorrow I'll be stopping by at 6.00 to get you for school with miss keen. any question… no question ok, oh I forgot to tell u, but if you here any scream don't worry about it its only the pumpkins, werewolf, and sometimes you can here James wife and one kid cries. so goodnight.

* * *

><p>(Inside butch room)<p>

Man this place has eve thing excepted hot babes.

Now time to go to sleep.

(IN SIDE BOOMER ROOM)

Man this room looks scary with cobwebs and spiders, boy if I was butch I would hate to live in here.

(in brick room)

Nice.

(back to butch room)

_**help… help… James …. Help me.**_

She wasn't joke about screams in the middle of the night. _**shut up. Mother he doesn't care about us.**_

_**Your father loved you ,he tried to help us.**_

…_**. Just shut up Wendy..**_

_**Young lady don't you dare call me by that name.**_

_**WHAT Wendy.**_

_**BE QUITE YOU LITTLE PUNK.**_

_**You know SHE was right you r the worst step mom, but your not my step mom so your just the worst MOM.**_

Man creepy .

(BACK TO boomer room)

_**help…Help … James …. Help me.**_

_**Shut up. Mother he doesn't care about us.**_

_**Your father loved you ,he tried to help us.**_

…_**. Just shut up Wendy..**_

_**Young lady don't you dare call me by that name.**_

_**What Wendy.**_

_**BE QUITE YOU LITTLE PUNK.**_

_**You know buttercup was right you r the worst step mom, but your not my step mom so your just the worst MOM.**_ ok now I'm scared.

(back to brick room)

_**help…help… James …. Help me.**_

_**Shut up, Mother he doesn't care about us.**_

_**Your father loved you ,he tried to help us.**_

…_**. Just shut up Wendy..**_

_**Young lady don't you dare call me by that name.**_

_**What Wendy.**_

_**BE QUITE YOU LITTLE PUNK.**_

_**You know buttercup was right you r the worst step mom, but your not my step mom so your just the worst MOM.**_

A real ghost fight.

* * *

><p>At schoolhome school.

Good morning miss keen here the boys.

Yes we been waiting for you 3,now come and meet the girls

GIRLS THE BOYS R HERE.

*we heard 3 foot steps running to the door*then 3 girls appeared in front of us. one was a Blondie (man I can't wait to make more bounds jokes(A/LTN)no affiance to blondes. I love blondes I have a blonde sister(EOA/LTN.) a ginger hair girl(I'll let brick have her). And a raven hair girl(yep she's mine.)

Hi. said the Blondie

Hello .said the ginger looking girl

Sup. said the raven hair girl who pop the p in sup.

H-hi. Boomer said.

Hello. Brick said

And a sup to you too. I of course said.

Ok boys I'll be coming to pick u guys up later to show you where to go and not to go, Girls don't bite ,kill , or destroy them, I believe your dad told u why their here.

Yes our father told us why their here , but do they know why.

Nope

Um….. A…

Forget it boomer ,don't try to destroy your brain even more then it is.

Your father will tell them later

Ok bye miss bellem . said miss keen. Ok girls ,boys, lets induce our self.

Girls would you like to go first, just stand up and say your name , your favorite color , anything.

I'll go miss keen.

Ok.

All right My name is blossom, my favorite color is pink and red since red and pink are the same so I mostly love both color. But if u would ask I would say pink. I'm the smart one, I'm the oldest of my sister , and I'm the commander and leader.

Ok blossom pick one of the boys you'll like to go up.

Umm… *point to brick*

Ok brick.

Umm. My name is brick like miss keen said, my favorite color is red. I'm the smart on of my … family.. Plush I'm the oldest.

Good

Who wants to go next.

Oh-oh-oh miss keen -miss keen -

Ok come up here.

H-hi -I'm b-bubbles, light blue and ocit. the joy and the laughter. And the youngest.

Thank you bubbles please pick a one of the boys, brick doesn't count.

Oh - oh -oh I want the blonde I think he's cute.

Man your weird. said the raven girl.

Ok Boomer, come and induce your self.

H-hi -I'm b-boomer l-like m-miss k-keen said, navy blue. And the youngest.

Ok boomer thank you .

SUP, I'm buttercup, I hate my name , my favorites color is lime green and I'm the toughest fighter, so if one of you wimpy boys want's a piece of me, just try, oh and I forgot I'm not a baby like bubbles, or nerdy like blossom. Oh I all most forgot, 'I'm the middle child and you'll never see me in a dress, skirt or makeup, jewelry or other girly stuff, I'm a tom-boy, and I pick the last one Miss Keen.

Thank you buttercup. Butch. Would you pleas come up here pleas.

Ok. Hi , hello and sup*winks at buttercup.* my name is butch witch mean masculine and strong*winks at buttercup again*my favorite color is forest green, I'm also the middle child, and I also I'm a toughest fighter so a accept your challenge sweet heart.*winks at buttercup and blow a air kiss*Oh miss keen can I set with buttercup.

Sure.

Good, and 'I'm done.

Ok we'll have a new seating chart.

Blossom and brick can sit in this table

Butch and buttercup at this table

And bubbles at this table.(so far its just like my 4th hr seating chart except with less tables.)

Miss keen do I hast to.

Yes buttercup. You can talk with your table buddy only.

So…did you heard scream last night. She said.

Yah. Why.

Well you see , my dad was married to Wendy boo she hate her name so she married my dad. Soon after their um date she told my father that she a Prego. Soon after my dad wake up from falling he learnt that its his baby. So they decided to get married after the baby was born. We was just 5 when this happen. Well after that lisle Ann Utonium was born. She was a just a kid all most a teen when she died, as for Wendy she died, and this whole house change , me and my sister can't go out of the castile unless we want to die. You see the lab is under a curse and my father want's you to help, he said all 6 of us was friends but I have this weird feeling that we will be more, but its just my gut telling me that I'm hungry.

O… so you said you change. Then it hit me, she started to open her mouth to show me her teeth when I notices fangs, not just fangs, vampire fangs. You're a- vampire.

_lalalalala/SCREAM/lalalalala./SCREAM/lalalala/SCREAM/lalala_

_Me: SO HOW WASS IT. OPPS SORRY HOLD ON _ so my first cliffhanger. I'll try not to have a lot of them. SO you all ready read it so revive or the vampire will come after you… ha ha ha just joking .. But really. And I also I'll get fright up and running soon, wait fright hay you…

?: wath.

Right that down

?: fine.

Ok, read and revive. Doki.


	4. halloween SPICEAL

I'd fix this chapter.. And if you noites I took the song out.. Just for safety reason.. So I don't own the ppgs, RRBs, and anything else I can think of.i didn't fix all problems, so sorry, and please Enjoy

Chapter 4 HALLOWEEN SPICEAL.( Re Fixed)

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

"y-you're a blood sucking freak, no monster." I yelled at Buttercup, eve one got up and ran to me trying to calm me down.

"What are u talking about? Butch." Miss Kean said. Holding my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"She is a vampire." I said pointing to Buttercup.

"Its not nice to point Butch, and beside you're now notice." Brick said

"What are you talking about?" i said looking at him

"Miss Bellem said they were human, now monsters, with fangs and the thirst of blood." Boomer said

"But our dad only gives us animal blood and the few murder but we won't hurt you Butch." Bubbles said.

Butch I trust them. Brick said.

I trust them. Boomer said.

We trust u butch. Buttercup said

O-ok I just need to rest and… try to pay attention to the important subject.

**After they Explain...**

Ok so I get it now. Your curse and the Professor want us to help. Gosh I wander.

Now r you calm. Miss Keen said.

Yes, hay isn't the rule to not let the girls bite you.

Yah.

Oh. Now it all makes sense.

Good grief what gone through here.

Oh hello Mr. Kalion. Said Miss keen.

Hay Doc. Me and my brother said.

Hello Boys and Good afternoon ladies and buttercup who doesn't like to be called that.

Good after noon Mr. Kalion. The girls said.

So, any body going to answering my question what happen in here?

Only butch not listening and now notice that we are vampires. Buttercup said

Well sorry but your beautiful face was blocking out importer info .I said.

Ok. Boys your father decide to, um, quit his job and he said he'll be helping the proffer.

Hay aren't you suppose to be at school.

Nope. Witch remind me I'll haste to tell the principal that you won the contest and to not accept your assent. Now isn't it music hr.

Oh yah it is. Mr. Kalion do you mine taking them to music.

Sure. I'm their music teacher.

Thanks bye.

IN MUSIC ROOM.77#

So witch song would you like to sing girls

Oh Mr. Kalion cans me and my sister sing Secret.

Ok

Song starts. Then it soon ended.

Everyone claps.

Bravo girl's .Mr. kalion said. Boys would you like to sing a song.

We are not in to singing but we can try.

That's the spirits and I'll play the best one for you,how about this is Halloween.

Ok. We all said.

Soon it start, then it ended while

Buttercup said. "Well that was wicket."

"Ok." Mr. Kalion said. " Time to head back to home room." then he guid us back to miss Kean.

Ok class, welcome back. Miss Keen said. Its all most time to go the Professor

For what

He wants to talk to you, about want you really need, and maybe you don't haste come to home school no more. She said.

Why do you hate us? Bubbles said.

No not at all I love children.

Prove it.

I'm teaching you guys.

That make seen

No it doesn't boomer.

Miss Keen.

Yes

Bring them to my lab ok.

All right sir. Girls. Do you know the way to your father lab?

Yes we do. Blossom said. Come girls.

Boys follow us.

Ok

After leaving Miss room

Idiot. Baka, butt- head.

What the matter buttercup I ask

Northing, blossom lets just carry the boys their.

How r u gone do that. Boomer said. You'll need a pick-up truck just to pick butch up.

Where vampires remember

Oh right: boomer said

Then buttercup and her sister pick us up they started running (or should I say dash) I then look up and I become really uncomfortable

(Buttercup POV FINELY NO MORE BUTCH FOR NOW)

As me and my sister pick up the boys Butch said.

"I don't feel comfortable butch said

Why I ask.

Because I'm in the hands of a hot, sexy vampire girl.

Your embarrass because of me.

No.

Whatever.

As soon as I said those last words we arrived. I put butch down but he was acting like a child. Saying no I don't want to.

Fine. I said then me my sisters and butch brother walk into the lab.

Dad bubbles yelled. We are here.

Oh yes I need to… Buttercup why are you holding butch.

Because he was acting like a child.

I don't want to leave this babe warmth.

Butch you're a per and a child

I can't here u 2 busy with a an a appointment. Butch said

Butch let go of me

Fine." Then he let go and i drop him.

Ok so what do u want us dad.

It's about u three. Points to the boys. I want you to watch my girls until Friday.

Wath Friday. We all said

Well I think I might of found a cure but I don't know so…I want u to watch over them day-&-night,

Do u mean in the same bed. Butch said.

No that's my boy is mad as a hatter how can u fit 6fully grown teenager in one bed.

Um dad I think he meant only 2 in one bed. Blossom said

So where the rest going to sleep.

In the other 2 beds.

But I only made one.

Wath

Wath that wath u sound like wath

Dad r u drunk

No , I'm am drunk. Its just something the curse gets to me.

Ok dad so wath about day-&-night thing u where talking about.

Oh yes , the boys will be sleeping with the girls in till I found out a cure. so boys I need to talk to u alone girls please lave my lab and buttercup no eavesdropping ok

Ok I said

(BUTCH POV)

Ok boys I want to give some rules wath to do and not to do.

Ok

Wath to do.

Protect my girls, give an arm for them and sacrifice your life to save them.

WATH NOT TO DO.

1:Have a relationship with them.

2: Impregnate them.

3: Have kids with them.

4:. Have $EX with them

5: Make out , Flirt with them.

6: And a lot more. So do u got any question

I think I'll do # 1-6 on the not to do. I told my self.

Good. Have a good day.

I'd didn't do that much to fix it… Sorry… But I'll make a re Tails of truth, and I'll fix all of it… even the grammars. So review, if you want me to fix it….


	5. day and night

Tails of truth. The ppg don't belong to me, neither dose the rrb, Mojo , him, the proffer, Mr. mayor. And more. So finally chapter 5.

CHAPTER 5 day & night.

* * *

><p>(buttercup P O V )<p>

After our dad told me and my sisters to wait out side, I was decided to eavesdrop on them

Don't even try to eavesdrop on them. Blossom said.

Who said I was.

Buttercup we know u, and right now you want to eavesdrop on them.

Fine I do , really bad .I said.

And u promise dad you won't .bubbles said

I know but .I said then the door open up and the boys walk out…. "so wath did he want".

Just some do and don't rules. Butch said.

For wath .bubbles said walking up to boomer.

The day & night project .boomer said smiling at bubbles.

Can u tell us your rules or r we just going to read your mind just to get it. Blossom said.

Um.. Wait u can read minds. brick said.

Yep and we can tell your emotion just by donning that. bubbles said

And we can tell if u are lying. I said looking at butch.

Awesome. the boys whisper.

I know right .I said

We should be going back to our rooms. Bubbles said

Why. said brick

Do u remember 10:30. Zombies. Blossom said

Yes. Brick , boomer and butch said.

I then pick butch up aging.

You know wath babe. butch said to me. Your still so warm. and SOO comfortable.

Pervert. I mumble. Then I started to walk/dash to my(and butch T-T) room. my sister already went to their ( and butch brothers) room. as soon as I open my door I heard the zombies coming then I quickly got me(and butch )a** in side. then I put him down

So this is your room.

Yes

I love it but it needs forest green.

But I like lime green.

Lime green is too bright but its still green.

Then butch walk to my bed( a queen size bed(when did that get their)

Get off that's my bed. I yelled.

But babe it's a queen size bed I can stay on my side and you can stay on your side, unless u want to cuddle with me for warmth.

Ewe that's disgusting.

Come on babe , I know u love me and u know u do.

I was mad(p***) and I don't think I'll make it to another night with him. Ok listen butch.

Yah I'm listening babe, go on.

I'm going to take a shower so…

Can I join…

NO

Why not.

I'M A FEMALE AND YOU'RE A MALE , OPPOSITE SEX , I DON'T NEED A OPPISEN SEX IN THE SHOWER WITH ME.

Come on babe we can have it right now, Then maybe little me and u can have fun.

Butch I say u better not say a word unless u want to be sleeping with the fishes. Then I went to the bathroom .butch act like a child and a perv sometimes.

(butch POV)

After buttercup went into the bath room I can here the shower started then I close my eyes to imagine me benign in the shower with her but I can only imagine her with her cloth on (since it's the only than I saw so far) and me all the way naked(is this too much)I then open my eyes and look at the clock 10:36

Man time fly by so fast. then I close my eyes and starts to listen to buttercup shower. Then I heard the water stop and a door open. I open my eyes but buttercup wasn't their I then keep listen to her then I saw her coming out with only a towel on.

Ok butch you can take a shower

But I don't wan to and besides wath I'm I going to where.

After I'm done getting dress I'll get your cloth.

But the zombies.

Their gone they don't stay on this floor too long.

They don't where are they now.

Probably in the library or the pool room.(and not the swimming pool)now get in the shower so I can change.

Go ahead I won't look.

that's a lie babe.

I know, and babe your sexy in only a towel.

Shut up and get in the shower.

Fine. I said. Then I got up and walk over to her. But I still need a towel.

Their extra in their. She said.

But I wanna use yours.

Butch if I let u you my towel will u take a shower.

Maybe.

Fine. Then I watch her leave the room with some PJ. Then she come out wearing a lime green PJ..( its green with a black cat) that looks so cute and sexy at the same time. Then she pass me the towel she was wearing and it was still warm.

Ok butch go and take a shower.

I… don't know how to start the shower. I said.

Butch that's a lie. buttercup said.

Ok baby you caught me I'm a lire but u do it better.

Butch GET YOUR ASS IN THE SHOWER.

Ok. I then walk to the bath room.

(buttercup POV)

After butch decided to take a shower I then walk to his room of cores making shore no zombies was here.

After I got (all) of his clothes I then walk back to my room. And found that butch was still in the shower.

Butch I got your clothes and I want u to put them on when u get out of the shower.

OK SEXY.

And stop calling me that.

After butch got done he came out only with the towel on.

Hay sexy where my clothes. He said.

Over their I said pointing to the dresser.

Thanks sexy. Then he walk to the dresser and got a green and black boxers and started putting them on

Can u put them on the in the bathroom

Na.

Please.

Nope.

I'll give u something nice. After I said that I then read his mind

(Something nice I wonder if she talking about s…)

not that butch. I said blushing

( stop reading my mind sexy)

Just put your boxers on.

Your not going to give me any thing nice.

NO ,Just put them on. I then pull the cover over my head.

(Butch POV)

After buttercup pulled the cover over her head I then stated putting my boxers on. I can't believe she is not going to give me anything nice.

Ok babe I'm done she then got the cover off of her head and I jump in bed. buttercup do u love me.

No.

Maybe just a little.

No.

Do u think we was broth together to be ****buddy.

…..

Do u think we was made for each other and do u believe in love at first sight.

No.

Because u was my first love. I said. Then I fell fast asleep

(buttercup POV)

After butch felled asleep I then face him to see that he look sexy with his hair wet. Yes I do believe in true love at first sight but butch will never know. Yes I do love him and I do think where so pose to be ****buddy. I then cuddle with butch for warmth(if I need it.(vampire).

Then I mumble the 3 letters words I love you." then I un cuddle with him and went on my side and started sleeping.

* * *

><p>(butch POV 6:00 am.)<p>

as soon as I woke up I felt something holding on to me. I then look down to see buttercup cuddling into a ball next to me. I then put my hands around her waist. Then I smelled her hair. It smell like Apples. Then she started mumble something. then she turn around. I then started kissing her neck. She started giggling " so cute" She started to wake up.

Who's cute. Buttercup said.

You .I said.

I thought I was sexy.

Your still are.

Shut up its time for breakfast .we both got up and left. This way is where you and your brother will be having breakfasts , lunch and dinner.

Wath about you.

Me and my sister will drink the bloods of the animals after you eat so you can protect me.

Ok

* * *

><p><em>So here me and my brother eating food while the girls is drinking blood.(the servants put blood in a glass witch has a lid and a straw.( I don't know) ( maybe to keep the smell away from their nose so they won't go crazy and kill the whole earth.)<em>

_Brick finished first. Then boomer second and me third.( we finished early because of the blood)_

_So who is ready to have an tour. Bubbles said._

_Me. Boomer said._

_Ok. lets go. bubbles said._

* * *

><p><em>This is chapter 5 I hoped you like it.( it seem that me internet wasn't shut off yet!)<em>

_Boomer: because I do._

_Boomer when the hockystick did u get here._

_Boomer: in the middle of the show where butch and buttercup was argue over the shower._

Is any body else here.

Bubbles: nope.

Bubbles, boomer.

Yes.

Are you going to leave.

No.

Then say the 3 magic words and just one more thang. i 'm goning to need zombies names( got any good names ( I GOT ONLY ONE) i can use. thanks/.

Boomer and bubbles :3 read and review.


	6. the tour, and more

_Tails of truth. I owe nothing except this fan fiction._

_Ok first I want to thank becomingemo for a zombie name but I do need her hair and eye color. Thanks. And for the reason I'm late is that school is killing me( first he makes us to a PowerPoint on a senator and a rep and then we are making bills and its dew thanksgiving break then my 2 hr teacher wants me to finished a some paper and turn it in on Friday or I'll get zap.):( _

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: the tour, and more.<p>

(buttercup POV).

After bubbles said _So who is ready to have an tour, we been walking around the lab for an hr._

And this is the pool room and that's the library .bubbles said.

Hay bubbles. Blossom said.

Yes. bubbles said.

I'm going to go in the library so I'll show brick every thing when we get out.

Ok big sis

I'm leaving bubbles.

Ok middle big sis.

* * *

><p>So is this the video game or just video butch said.<p>

Its both is more that meets the eye. I said.

Wath dose that mean.

It mean their more then the eyes can see. Meaning as far you can see or something. Miss keen told us it.

Oh ok.

Hay butch wanna try the new game.

Witch game.( ok I not right now that in the mood to finger out witch is the new game so I'm just goanna pick an older game. Ok. Ok. ) how about call of duty 3.

Ok.

**After a while of call of duty 3.**

I'm board .butch. said after dieing 5 times.

Ok its almost time fore lunch lets hurry.

Coming my dear.

I then pick butch up and dash to the (lunch) room.

* * *

><p>Well I found a book on the empire wars( I don't think this is a real book if it is WOW). Blossom said to brick<p>

And I found a old book and two reprogramming a robot book. Brick said.

I draw a pitcher for you. Bubbles said giving boomer a paper. it's a doggy.

I like it and I draw a kitten for you. Boomer said.

Hay buttercup. Butch ask.

Yah.

Do you think called of duty 4 will be out soon.

Who knows.

_**WARNING. ZOMBIES WILL COME OUT AFTER 10:30. WARNING. WEREWOLF WILL STRICK YOU FIRST._**WARNING THEARS**_ A CREEAPER IN THE FOYA. PLEAS DO NOT MESS WITH IT. THAT MEAN YOU BUTTERCUP.**_

Wath is that about.

Um its just a intercom the person who dose that doesn't gives us good detail about it. Its also a reminder.

its kind of annoying .

I can see wath your saying.

**WARNING REMBER CREAPER WILL EXPLOD IF THEY SEE U. WARNING THEIR A WEARWOLF OUT 'T GO OUT.**

We should be heading back to our room. Bubbles said.

Ok boomer said and whisper something in bubbles ear witch make her blush.

Come brick. Blossom said.

Coming .brick said and whisper something in blossoms ear witch make her blush.

I then watch my sister and butch brother leave.

So ,Sexy.

Don't even start that aging.

**WARNINING THE ZERAT ARE OUT! EVEY TO THEIR ROOM, THIS IS NOT A PRATEST!**

Oh god the zerat, we need to head to our room now. I then pick butch up and dash to my room( and of course his)

Who the zerat and why r we running well why r you running.

Their a group of zombies um even the other zombies are afraid of them. Their 4 two girls two boys. Their evil and wicked you'll die if you even come close to them or that's wath I heard.

BBBRRRAAAIIIINNNSSSSS.

their here.

well looky here.

we trun around, oh god no….

* * *

><p>Any ways how do you like and aging I want to thank becomingemo for a zombie name but I do need her hair and eye color. Thanks. And for the reason I'm late is that school is killing me( first he makes us to a PowerPoint on a senator and a rep and then we are making bills and its dew thanksgiving break then my 2 hr teacher wants me to finished a some paper and turn it in on Friday or I'll get zap.)<p>

Don't ask about zap. Read and review.


	7. zerat

Tails of truth.

I ok listen I don't own any thing. And thanks becomingemo for the …well you'll see.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 the zerat.<p>

(butch POV)

WELL LOOKY HERE.

Me and buttercup look behind us.

Oh god no. buttercup said.

Their standing in front of us where zombies and not just any zombies… the zerat.( female # 1 ) had a blond hair with pink highlight and yellow eyes .(female # 2 ) hade a dirty blond hair with a dirty red highlight and neon yellow eyes.(male #1) have blue hair with black highlight yellow glowing eyes(male #2)hade black hair and blue highlight and also yellow glowing eyes.

6474.9507. Said the boy # 2.

No you dimwit it 6474.7789. Said girl # 1.

Do you really want to start this crap with me Zelda. boy # 2 said.

Yah right Paul. Zelda said.

You know I don't like to be name that. I rather be name Zoombie. Zoombie said.

WILL U 2 JUST SHUTUP. Girl # 1 said.

Yes Zemi. Zelda and Zoombie said.

Good. Zemi said. Eyeing both Zelda and Zoombie .then she look at me and buttercup. Is your name said happley.

I then look up to buttercup to see her nodding her head slowly.

Tell your father that HIM can help your and your sisters curse.

Oh and its ok to talk you know. The last boy said. The name is Zomboy. And your buddy your holding is butch right.

I then nod a yes.

Man dose every one believe that if they talk with us they get kill. Zelda said.

Because it a lie. Zemi said. we wasn't popular and where stile aren't.

Any ways .Zomboy said. Tell the proffer to right ( this is not a real number if it is sorry I was just trying to spell out call him.) on a mirror and put 225-544-6896.

Then they walk away. not in sight.

Hay babe can we head to our room now. I said.

Sure. Buttercup said started dashing to our room.

* * *

><p>( BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

After the zerat give us the # they left and now me and butch are in our room. I was reading a sport magazine and butch was reading a hunting magazine. Then out of nowhere I put down my magazine and turn to butch and said. butch do you mine taking a quick shower.

Ok babe. Then butch walk to the bath room then turn around and said. Do you want to take a shower together .

Butch, sweetheart we been over this.

Know but I don't want to take it all alone.

Butch , sweet heart , honey , pumpkin, sexy get in the shower. God pleas said the word sexy just didn't come out of my mouth.

Ok but only because you said I was sexy. Butch said winking at me. Then he enter the bath room.

**After a while.**

I was now reading a pirate book. When Butch came out only in towel.

I have a question. butch said.

No you can't sleep naked. I said. Still looking at my book.

Why not . butch said. trying to get under the bed (naked.)

Because baby. I said. putting my book away and push butch off the bed. Now get some boxer on. I giggle

Fine. butch said. Start taking his towel off. I'm taking my towel of now.

I then pulled the cover over my head and I waited .dose this always has to happen when butch take a shower.

**After a while( or second) **

Hay buttercup. Butch said.

Wath. I said.

When can we be become more then just friends.

Never in your life period.

Why not.

Because I don't like you.( why I'm I lying.) and I don't think you as more as a friend yet.( I want to make out with you right now.)I then look at butch who hid himself under the covers. I then read his mood and mind( s-she h-hates m-me j-just -l-like every b-body e-else. I t-though -s-she was -t-the 1.(his mood: heart broken.)

Butch are you all right I said.

y-yes.

Really you sound heart broke. Then he came out of the covers.(his eyes where puffy red.) butch wath happen. I then got close to butch and try to wipe away his tears( this is my fault and it makes my heart hurt(well if it was still beating)I then started kissing his tears away,.

b-butterc-cup. Butch said.

What. I said while I put my arm around his neck. I'm so sorry butch.

For what. Butch said

Then I started to playing with his hair. Butch how can I make it up to you.

Make up what. Butch said.

I then eyeball his eyes. From making your heart hurt. Then I push my lips on his.

( butch POV)

Buttercup is kissing me and I kissing back is her heart beating. Na its mine . Her taste is so deloused until she open her mouth so I can get in. now she just amazing my first kiss And I'm already making out.

Then we both apart for air. Then I kiss her lips and then I said. Are we more then friends yet.

She giggled a bit then she kiss me and said. We are baby. Then we went to sleep. Buttercup can I sleep naked now.

Nope sorry babe buttercup said.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning<strong>.(buttercup POV)

I woke up in butch hands. (man my first kiss. I kiss butch and I like it.) I then started getting out of his hands. After I did that butch woke up.

Was I dreaming or was it real.

What r u talking about babe.

So it wasn't a dream.

Nope. I love you.

Um..

Um.. What baby. I said.

Your dad told me and my brother some rules remember.

So. I said.

He said to not have a relationship with you.

After I heard that I froze. What.

And their some other rules.

Like what.

_Like Have a relationship with them._

_Impregnate them. Have kids with them.**** them up Have SEX with them Make out , Flirt with them. we all ready broke some of it._

And you could of told me this early when I didn't make out with you.

Hay I thought you was going to read my mine that day we got these rules. I cant remember the other rules.

I was mad but butch is my true love and hay I broke the rules a lot. I got an ideal.

Ok wath is it..

We can be girl and boy friends in this room. Ok . I said.

Its too small.

I know. But you need to get my dad approval. If you tell him you kiss me he can kill you.

Oh.

_**Buttercup.**_

Yes dad.

_**You and butch need to come to my lab. I already told your sister and butch brother.**_

Ok dad. Come butch. All right. I then pick butch up and dash to the lab. Then I dash back to our room. But first we need some different cloth on( just remember we still have out p j s on.)

**After a while.**

**( **me and butch change into different cloth. I had on a green t-shirt on that said bit me in black. And I had blue jeans. Butch had on a green shirt that said wath I really want… is MORE sleep.)

Then I pick butch up aging and dash to the lab.

As soon as we walk in I saw my dad and sisters and butch brother, but who the hell is that other guy.

Ah… buttercup you're here.

Yes we r.

Dad. Butch said.

Son.

Ok so this is butch dad. He look like a monkey.

Any ways it's a number 1-3

1 -3. Its 2. So.

Dad why r we here.

Just to make shure your all ok.

Why.

Remember the zerat , was here.

Witch reminds me. I said. They said to call him.

Him, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time , have you Mojo.

Hum , your right.

I watch my dad go into a file cabinet.

Aw here. HIM my best friend in the late 80 . Die April die: he killed death himself.

So he's the new death.

No death don't die.

HIM is king of the underworld, he die so he can take his father place. So he wants us to call him. Mojo said.

that's right father. Butch said.

So… what the #?

225-544-6896. Buttercup said.

2255446896 knock on deaths door.

Then the mirror my dad wrote on begind to open their in frount of us was…..

* * *

><p>clif hanger.<p>

SO HOW WAS CHAPTER 7.

Butch : I like it and so dose butterbutt.

Butch get out

Butch: hay r u still mad about when I ate you cheese balls.

Yes now get out and bye me more cheese balls.

Butch: ok by the way viewer. read and review.

Hay that's my line.


	8. HIM, the list, and surprise

Tails of truth. I own northing.

(no one POV)

After the proffer write the number 225-544-6896 on the mirror it began to open then front them was HIM.

(buttercup POV)

HIM, the list, and surprise.

* * *

><p>that's HIM.<p>

Hello. I was wonder when you'll call. Mojo , James where peter.

He out buying me some baking soda and some chemicals.

Any ways you heard of my adopted kids the zerat .HIM said. If not don't speak.

We know them. Butch said. me and buttercup.

that's good. HIM said. Any ways I'm here because I want to help your kids curse because you help me I still owe you a favor.

Ok I got the supli…..HIM. Mr. kalion said .

Peter its good to c u.

It is. Mr. kalion said.

Any ways why don't u 6 go along and …

Ok. Butch said lets go buttercup.

Wait hold up. HIM yelled. I need you six to help us find some stuff I got a list of stuff we need to fix your curse.

Like what. Blossom said.

Like A piece of string from a rag doll ,An eagle or owl feather , Zombies drooled ,Old talking tree acorns, Monkey blood ,DNA or the material that was use , a Scarecrow tear ,Werewolf breath, Frogs eyeballs ,Mermaid scales ,3 broken baby dolls head ,An angle harp melody, And the Skelton joke. HIM said.

Ok I believe you. Blossom said.

Any ways we need to gather these ingredients. Now for the zombie drool I'll ask my kids to get some. Said HIM. their zombies.) first lets get the easy first. A piece of string from a rag doll.

Miss bellem a rag doll. Boomer announce.

Yah boomer got it right. Bubbles said.

Ok I'll go and ask her .blossom said. Any length.

um.. About a inc. HIM. Said.

Ok. Then she was off.

How about the monkey blood. Bubbles said.

Yah. How about the monkey *cough *my dad*cough. Boomer said.

I could see where boomer was going. Did they really hate their father.

Mojo be a kind lab monkey and donate blood to charity. *cough *your future daughter in-law.*cough

Fine. Mojo said.

And I can take it. My dad said.

Ok.. You can go in the other room to do it. Mojo and my dad walk to another room. Then blossom came back with a piece of string.

Here is miss bellem string she said she happy to help. Blossom said. Where do you want it.

Well .. HIM said I think we'll put in in this small baggy( it a zip lock bag but a lot smaller almost like those police plastic baggy. If you under stand keep continued if not just think really hard a small zip lock bag.)

Ok. Then blossom put it in their and then wrote down on it. Then my dad and Mojo came back. And my dad is carring a pack of blood. Me ,blossom, and bubbles started sniffing at the smell of blood.( oh god.)

(butch POV)

I saw buttercup and her sister went sniffing crazy.

Hay buttercup lets go and get something for you to drink.

I think my brother heard me and told buttercups sister to come along.

( buttercup POV)

There I was about to go crazy( I don't think I should skip breakfast no more.)and then butch my dear sweetheart said. Hay buttercup lets go and get something for you to drink. And he led my out of the lab. And my sister and butch brother follow.

Thanks boomie. Bubbles said.( did she just called him that)

Your welcome. Boomer said. Who by the way. Is red as apple. Then the blues where off.

Lets get you girls some breakfast. Brick said. Then both reds was off.

I then pick butch up.

Your not going to bite me are you. Butch ask.

No. then I whisper I love yah.

I love yah too.

_**At lunch.**_

I was finely calm down When I finished my blood.( I think its pig or sheep blood.) and then we all started to talk.

where is the Skelton at. Brick ask.

The Skelton or we like to call him Fred.( no its not the you tube Fred ok.) and he is on the third floor. Room # 7.

Whoa. Boomer said.

Yah he love to tell us jokes like….. I forgot it. Bubbles said.

Don't worry bubbles. Boomer said.

Thanks sweetie. Then the most shock moment of my(undead) live was bubbles kiss boomer on the lips.

R.. you two dating. Butch ask. Because if you where I won't tell.

Yes. It happen last night. Bubbles said.

I don't know wath happen but

* * *

><p>(bubbles POV <em>flash back.<em>)

So boomer what's your favorite animal a cat or dog. I said.

Dog. No.. cats… dogs… cats….. Mouse …. Birds… yep birds. Boomer said.

He is so cutie. I wonder what he thinking about.( man I'm messing up big time. I wounder if she still like me and if she dosent I think I just might die.) then it hit me I then move closer to boomer face and sited in his lap .oh I wonder what the sky would be like if we was both under it. Then I put my hands around his neck and started kissing his checks.

b-bubbles.

Yes, boomie ( did I just called him that.)

w-wath r you donning.

Loving on my lover. I said then I went to his lips.

Their my first kiss. Soon after we broke apart for air.

y-you love m-me. Boomer said.

Yes I love you. Then we kiss some more then felled asleep.

(end of Bubbles POV /flash back/.)

Whoa I never though you'll find some one sis. Blossom said.

You mean me and boomer only one dating.

Me and buttercup is on first base. butch said.

Butch. I said.

Sorry sexy. Butch said. Getting close to my face.

Ok tell. Bubbles said.

What.

Come on tell. Bubbles said.

Fine.( since you all ready heard it am not telling it aging.)

Wow butch I never pitcher you like that. Boomer said.

Shut up boomer. Butch said. So brick have you found love yet.

Maybe, maybe not! Brick said.

Just tell us.

( blossom POV _/flash back/_)

Hay brick I said.

Yah blossom. Brick said.

Then I kiss brick. Sooner later broke apart we for air. Then I said. I love you.

(end of Blossom POV /flash back/.)

So you are in love. I said

So wath buttercup. Blossom said.

Hay stick and stone may brake my bone, but words will never hurt me.

Whatever we should get back to the lab.

* * *

><p>So how is my little story tails of truth coming a long( pleas tell me.) any way read and review.<p> 


	9. A angle harp missing and some mermaid  s

Tails of truth. I own northing.

* * *

><p>A angle harp missing and some mermaid scale.<p>

* * *

><p>(butch POV) we then walk back to the lab. When we heard a cat fight.<p>

Who that. Boomer ask.

It's a cat fight between a angle and a mermaid. Bubbles said. So brat and brunt aren't helping their sister.

Who that. Boomer ask.

Who brat , brunt and Berserk bubbles said. Their the mermaids sister. Um haft of these monster or not monster was all ready here when we was little.

Oh. Boomer said. Didn't we need a scale from a mermaid and the angle harp melody.

Yah but. Buttercup said. Now's not the great time.

But buttercup. Bubbles said. Its gonging to be hard to find them aging.

All right. It seems their in in pool room( and I do mean the swimming pool)

**At the pool room.**

YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN Berserk.

WELL SOME ONE GOT HER WINGS TANGLE UP IN A ROPE.

SHUT UP. Buttercup cried.

WHAT DO YOU WANT .both yelled.

Why are you fighting. Bubbles ask.

Berserk stole my harp, and now I can't play my melody's.

I did no such thing and bell is yelling at me. Berserk said.

I know you stole it. Bell yelled.

What if some one else stole it. I ask.

Who… my harp. Bell said.

Where was it last. Brick ask.

I was visited the proffer and then I lost it in here. Bell said.

If we find it can you help us. Blossom ask. And berserk can you and your sister gather your shed scales fore us.

Ok c ya and I'll ask my sister if they seen your harp. Berserk said.

Then she went underwater letting her tail flap the water.( oh and if your wondering bell is an angle her cloth she wearing is silver her eyes are white and her hair is also white. Berserk look almost like blossom but she had eyes like brick. Her tail was dark red( darker then brick) and she had coconut (or was it seashell) bra.)

Hay bell if we find it how can we contract you.

that's easy just play the "B" key on my harp then the "A" key.

Oh. Blossom said. Then bell was off.

* * *

><p>( buttercup POV)<p>

We was know in the pool room , when bubbles said " I think berserk is coming." " and I think her sister are too."

hI blossom , bubbles and buttercup where here. Berserk said.

You know wath sis. Brat said.

What.

You're an idiot. Brat said.

Any ways here our shed scales. Brunt said. Their is 30 put to gather. Brat has the blue. Berserk had red and brunt had green.

This will be plenty. Blossom said.

By the way. Why do you need they. Brat ask.

To cure our curse. Bubbles said.

Oh. Ok take as much as you need. Berserk said.

I put the green scale in butch jacket pocket.

Blossom put the red in brick pocket.

And bubbles but the blue in boomer pocket.

Who are those hansom men brat , brunt , and berserk ask.

Our boyfriend. Me and my sisters said. Come baby. I said

Then I pick up butch and dash to the lab.

What was that all about babe. Butch ask.

I then stop and put butch down. He then hug me and I hug butch back.

I love you baby and no one else , I'm yours , forever. Butch said.

And I love you too, forever, all yours. I said.

Then I kiss butch a little. His lips are still so sweet.( I don't even know how to describe this taste. Only that I love it.)

We should be getting to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>In the lab. <strong>

( butch POV)

As we walk in the lab buttercup and her sister give HIM the mermaids scale.

Good work girls. HIM said. I thought those was the hard one.

Well we was on our way here when we heard a mermaid and an angle fighting. Bubbles said.

Good my kids told me that they got some drool and they will be here shortly. HIM said.

Any ways tomorrow tonight you 6 are going to the great eagle and wise owl. James said. So girls get some sleep.

Boys I want to speck with you too. Mojo said

Sorry dad but. I said. Me and buttercup need our beauty sleep come B.C. then buttercup pick me up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>In our room.<strong>

Me ad buttercup was laying on our bed. She was laying on her side and I was cuddling up with her. Then I started to get perverted. I started putting my hand up her shirt.

Butch please get your hand out of my shirt. Buttercup said.

I keep going higher and lower. Then I said. What if I don't want to , baby.

Then I'll bite you're neck. Buttercup said. I don't want to hurt you.

I then slip my hands out of her shirt. Ok but kiss me first. Then I fillet her lips aging so sweet.

Your crazy butch . buttercup said.

I know. I announce.

But I still love you. Buttercup said. And both of us needs a shower.

Can we take it together. I said.

Tell you what butch, if you help lift my curse you can take a shower with me and be in the bed naked. Buttercup announce.

Ok babe I'll get in the shower but we I come out I not going to where any thing no towel no boxer nothing I said.

In matter of fact I'll take it first buttercup said.

* * *

><p>So chapter 9.… how is it. I'm sorry if I was late my family( my dad, my sister, my dad girlfriend and her son.) moved to my grandma house( she gone and I get upset sometimes) I'll get chapter 10 up as soon as I can think what ( or how) it should . Tell me.<p>

**read and review.**


	10. you just woke up a sleeping vampire

Hi its me DethAngler and well this is not my avearge computer. its at my mom and well i needed to uplode and well here it is tails of truth. and by the way i might start bening less lazy and well after i'm done with Tails of truth i was think to make another one. but i'm not for shure, and well i don't know if i want to contioun this story but then aging i relly want to finshed it. so here let me just tell you should i countioun or quit.

* * *

><p>chapter 10.<p>

you just woke up a sleeping vampire.

(Buttercup POV)

Is I went into the shower and started my shower water. then i got into shower and started washing my hair when the i rembere wath bell(the angle) said. "play the letter "B" and "A"Key on my hurp"then i got out and started drying off."weird" i said as i got out of the shower. "but she's an angle and their always right." (except drak angles) i then put on my clean green p-j and comb my hair and brush my teeth.(c i told you i'll try and make it better.) then i went out side of the bathroom and told butch to get in the shower.(by the way when the girls smell blood their fangs come out.(or when their hungry)" butch shower time, and you can use my towel."i said.

"ok but can you keep my spot warm. thanks babe" butch said and then he went to the bathroom with my towel.

(Butch POV)

i went ino the bathroom and started my shower water when i rember what my father was tryig to say to me and my brothers. i then got in and started wash,clen and dry my hair and body."who cares about him, at least HIM sounds like a funner father then mojo."i then got my boxer on and brush my teeth with(shh don't tell buttercup)buttercup toothbrush.(c i told u). then i went out sid to see buttercup sleeping in my spot.(probly trying to keep it warm. i then went over to he side and gentely woke her up.

"yes"buttercup ask."is it morring yet."the she went to her side of her bed. i then got under the cover and told buttercup to go back to sleep and that its ok.

"your an idiot"

"why" i ask.

"you just woke up a sleeping vampire and your still alive."she said.

" i know i'm just lucky

"next time your dead" she said.

"is it because your a vampire and well i just woke you up and now your hungry"

"yes, now before i decided to drink your blood i say you better turn out that light and get to sleep".

"ok good night my sweet vampire." i said then i turn out the light.

"good night my sweet sna, i mean my sweet human buddy.

* * *

><p><strong>yes i know , i know its short but i needed to finshed the shower part on chapter 9. and somtime i proply wount update and all but in my town their been alot of bad luck( like the fire in the auto shop, the wreck and deaths, and their was another like the early snow witch made the wreak happen as for the fire its just i don't know. OK i will c u next time i uplode. and tell me if i should contion or quit. and if u like how i now doning it like"hi" should i do it or not. i'm trying to make a it better.(and for my new fanfiction i will soon wrigh.)(and no preview)(yet.)<strong>


	11. Angry bird feather part 1

**Hi its me DethAngler and well i decide and well i'm keeping it. here is chapter 11.**

**chapter 11 Angry bird feather part 1.**

* * *

><p>(ButtercupPOV) i own nonthing.<p>

i woke up to the sound of a relly catchy song."butch wake up" i said.

"why" butch said. "and what is that song."

"its the Angry bird them song, mostly the great egale or the wise owl know the lyrice but we don't need it only the feather."i said.

"its geting loud and annoying" butch said.

"i think i know the begin of the song." i said.

"what how do u know it"butch ask

" i'm listening to it and it sound like its about pigs and eggs." i said.

"didn't HIM say we need the great egale and the wise owl feather" butch said.

"yes i said it earlier" i said." and a whole lot lode of other stuff" then both of us got dress and head to the lunch room .

\lunchroom.\

"so who eles heard the great egale and wise owl song" i ask

" what " boomer and brick said.

" you know the song we heard this morring brick" blossom said.

"yah i heard it and i'm thinking its time to go and c dad , HIM,and Mojo." i said.

"well lets go sis and boomers brother." bubbles said. geting up.

i then pick up butch and me and my sister dash to the lab.

**in lab.**

as we walk in the lab i saw HIM holding a jar of goo.

"good job kids."HIM said.

" its OK "

"ya all of the other zombie always drool and well their scard of us and they will do anything for us"

"well we better be off."

" by dad "

"by Zemi , Zelda , Zoombie,and Zomboy." HIM said" I'll see you all later"

"yo dad" i said

"buttercup , blossom , bubbles your here early and you brough the boys."James said.

"yes and we heard the great egale and the wise owl song."bubbles said.

"ah yes the song called Angry Bird." Peater said.

" hello "bubbles said.

"girls you can call me peater i don't care, you call Mojo ,Mojo. you call HIM ,HIM."

"we know but" bubbles said then stop.

"anyways i'm here to help you to get the feather from the wise owl and great egale."

"any ideal" i ask i then look at butch who Mojo is trying to get his sons to listen to him.

(Butch POV)

"ok all i wanted to tell you is to take your own respanabeilty " Mojo said.

"and all we is trying to say is"brck said.

"WE HATE YOU." i finshed.

" i don't care if you all 3 hate me for the rest of my life , all i want you to be safe."Mojo said.

"what ever" i said. and all thee of us three of us left and walk up to the girls.

"what took you so long"buttercup said.

" a family discussion " i said.

"ok , i need to teach you 6 the Angry Bird rap." Mr. kalion said.

"wait only the Great egeal and Wise owl know it." i said.

"yes butch but i been studing the tune." said.

"so how did you study it." blossom said.

" just listen it gose like And we're launchin' And we're crashin' Let's hit the , and that all i got." .kalion

"oh ok then i heard its about pigs and Eggs. buttercup said grabing my arm.

i then whisper in her ear."you so adorably"then she whisper"i know" i then started kissing her ear push not leting her father hear us.

"alright i need all six of you to follow me if you do so require."Mr. kalion said.

"coming " bubbles said. who pulled(don't ask) all 5 of us.(i told you not to ask.)

**In music room.**

"its like i said" said." their song is more like a rap" after we heard it..

"but Mr. kalion" i said "" how did you find i.t"

"i was walking in the back looking for the crying scarcrow when i heard it." said.

"oh, you was trying to find bunny the crying scarcrow."(sorry bunny fans i wanted bunny to be in my fanfiction so i check over my list of suplise i need and well i needed a scarcrow)

"at lests i locate her and collect her tear she also said she happy to help" said.(A\LTN) some time i wount have the 6 of them get the suplise i some time let the other get them like(james , peter , mojo, him , the zerat and others) but for the feather i will let them get it.(EOA/LTN)"anyways we need to work on it, here" stardes handing out paper sheet

"what are theis for" bubbles ask

" i want you to go around and ask people theirs qustion" Mr. kailon said. " and write the answer on the other paper."

" ok i'll go with brick, bubbles can go with boomer and buttercupa." blossom said.

"i'll go with butch." buttercup said.

then we was all off

(Buttercup POV)

" so who do we need to go to first."butch ask i then put butch down and look over who we got to go to.

" ugg , Miss Keen." i said.

" oh, buttercup" butch said.

"ya butch" i look at butch  
>" you seem like you hate Miss Keen. why"<p>

"well its seems like its when she try to get me and my sisters out of her class early and that day when we heard that you 3 was coming she had a like a omfg more kids i has to watch over look so that why." i said.

"whoa! i diden't know she hated children" butch said.

" lets just get it over with" i said then picking up butch and heading to the first floor.

"she's probly in her room. on the first floor." i said.

**first floor.**

we then walk to miss keen room and knock on hr door.

"what i'm busy"

"Miss keen we need you to awnswer a few qustion for us."

"what is it."

_"question 1 have you heard the angry bird song lately?" qustion butch_

_"_ya i have this morning" Miss Keen said."why"

_"qustion 2 do you know any of the lyrice" i qustion _

"no, no i do not but i have a book back in the classroom that has the lyrice but, its in another languish that i have no clue" Miss keen said.

"can we go into your classroom and get it" butch said.

"its old and weak i'll get it and" she stop" let me guess Peter need clues to fine the lyrics so he send you 2 to me right"

"well he gave us a list of people and to go to them and ask them theis qustions but the book would be find." butch said.

"come on lets go and get the book soon we leve and get it soon me and my sister curse will be gone" then i wisper in butch ear."and sooner you can do my promise"

"LETS GO" Butch yelled.

**In class room.**

as we walk in the classroom i keep hearing the smurf song.

"oh dear e me i forgot to turn off the stereo when i left." Miss Keen walk to the bookshelves of old and weak book and grab a book. "i hope this is your awaswer"

"thanks Miss Keen" butch said."we wil need it"

"we'll see if can translate it."i said and butch and i walk back to the music room to give the book

**In music room.**

**"**oh i thought she throw it away ,but" said.

"but what, all you has to do is translate the book and read it in English." butch said.

"yes i know it but this seems to easy but if you relly want to i guess i'll has to translate it." said. "come back later and i might have the whole thing finger out.

"OK bye C u later" i said.

* * *

><p><strong>here is chapter ..11. and i'll get part 2 of chatpter 12 up.<strong>

**well its 11 but who cares**

**Tristan****: i do.**

**anybody beside ****Tristan**

**Tristan****: i do.**

**Butch : when the HELL did this fag get here.**

**Buttercup: who know, all i know is when she is like this just to say theis lines.**

**Buttercu&butch:Read and Review and Deth Angler will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Bubbles :BOOMIE WHERE R U. have any one seen boomer.**

**Butch: nope sorry.**

**Buttercup: sorry bubbles how about you ask blossom or brick.**

**Bubbles :ok. BOOMIE WHERE R U.**

**Boomer whisper* please read and review before bubbles find me***


	12. Angry bird feather part 2

**Hello its a me DethAngle and here is part 2 of Angry bird feather and my old computer I use is back( well its not old) but I won't be able to upload it off the lap top at my dads but at my mom I can caring on the tails of truth so here it is**

**chapter 12 Angry Bird feather part 2/3( I still own nothing.)so on with the story.**

* * *

><p>(ButtercupPOV)<p>

me and butch decided to walk around awhile while translate the book. "buttercup what dose a creeper look like" butch ask.

"A Creeper is a green create witch will explode if your too close or you piss them off." I said while walking .

" I didn't ask what they do, but Thanks" butch said. Then I got a texts message saying" got the book translate, find your sisters and meet me in the lunchroom"

"all right we need to find my sister and go to the lunchroom" I said then I texts Blossom and Bubbles saying" Meet me, Butch, and at the lunch room" then I pick butch up and dash us to the lunch room.

"So where are we heading" butch said

"To the lunch room" I said then I put butch down and we both walk into the lunch room

**Lunch room.**

"So did you tranlate it "All" I said. Walking toward .

"Yes and where is your sister and butch, where are your brother."

" they'll be here soon " butch said" buttercup texts them so, they'll be here soon " butch said. I grab butch and I told " I need to get something to drink that I'll be back in a min or 2" I then told butch " stay here and wait for your brothers and my sisters." then I walk to the lunch kitchen.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

after buttercup told me to stay and look out I ask " can look at the translated you already translate."

"sorry butch but I need to tell you 6 at the same time." said then Brick and Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer show up and started walking toward us then Blossom and Bubbles went in the kitchen. I then started humming a song when Brick said "so wath did you want we haven't ask all the people on the list yet"

" it seem that Miss Keen had a book but it was in a different language" Mr. kalion said then Boomer said " so … what languages was it in" I then look at and then he look at us then he said " the book was written by two hylian named (A\LTN) I don't remember who wrote the Angry Bird Rap(EOA\LTN) ) Linkad & Zeldan( do you know who I mean* wink * wink*) and they wrote it in hylian so no one know what it means but I study the language of the hylians and to show you 6 teens" I felt someone behind me then I look up and saw buttercup and her sisters then Mr. Kalion continued saying what he was saying " the hylian wrote the Angry birds rap but someone made it into a game and then someone came up with the lyric witch are the same as the hylian wrote it so" Mr. kalion said then he said " who ready to find the great eagle and the wise owl" then buttercup ask " but should we learn the song first?" then said " yep " then he took out 6 papers and on each paper a different highlight was on it

" girls pick one"

"pink"

"green"

"Light blue"

"ok, Brick, Butch, and Boomer pick a color"

"yellow"

"orange"

"light purple "

" ok lets go and find the great eagle and the wise owl" said then he look at the girls and said " go and get your umbrellas, we can wait" then the girls dash off without us. I then went to sit down when I heard said " they should be here soon" then I got up and they all arrive with a umbrella with a bat as the top( Buttercup is green, Blossom is pink, and Bubbles is Blue) " so who is ready for this awesome trip" said. No one answered. " ok lets go" and we all walk out the Lunchroom, and into the first floor back door.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

We went into the garden out back, as soon as me and my sisters got on the patio we quickly got the umbrellas open , since we can't have anyone beside ourselves under the umbrellas the boys had to walk the whole way with out us holding them." kids look" Mr. Kalion said we all look where pointed. When I saw what I was looking at. the Bush where the Green people live. their leader, Ace , is a womanizer to all of the Females. I hate those kinds of guys. " ok so no one will get hurt we'll walk slowly by the Bush" . Kalion. then we walk quickly but slowly pass the bush. As we was walking pass it I could swear I felt 1,000 tiny eyes looking at me. We soon got out of the Area of the Bush. "ok we need to also look for other stuff we need."

_**RING, RING. "Hello….you got the DNA or substance needed and frogs eyeballs plush the zerat got wolf breaths"… " oh yes all we need are the Skelton's joke, the **_

_**Great eagle and wise owl feathers and the angle Bell harp melody"…." is that all I forgot it all"… " you'll look on what we need to see what we all need"….." oh ok Bye HIM"**_

"OK it seems like all we need to find is we'll Bells Harp, Fred, Garret and Hanna. So lets Go and find Garret and Hanna."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm done with part 2 of Birds Feathers, can you guest who Garret and Hanna are. Find out soon and Baby Ville chapter 2 will be coming soon after. Yes I know its shot but lets say it's more like a Cliffhanger and all so part 3 will be it I swear on the Green people Leader. Aka Ace, if u didn't get that. And what do you think should happen cuz I'm out of ideals. Except for a another part but it will soon come. so i wish you all a good day and to say review then read it, aging.<strong>


	13. Angry bird feather part  3

**OK**** here is( I hope) the last chapter of the Angry bird feathers part 3/3 I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

We keep on walking faster after we pass the bush, then I heard a crying sound. " kids," said "where close to Bunny the crying scarecrow." then he walk pass a tree and order us to follow him and we did as soon as we got close I saw a scarecrow with purple eyes and brown hair.

_sniff, sniff "_Bunny why are you crying" Mr. Kalion said. "b-because , Bullet keeps towing her acorns at me." Bunny said ending with some sobs then Mr. Kalion patted her back and said "where's Bullet ,Bunny." then she said "Behind me, she's a squirrel so she's in the tree behind me" then I watch Mr. Kalion walk to the tree then a squirrel came out and started yelling "WHAT DO YOU WANT" Bullet yelled. Bullet had orange eyes and Brown fur(light brown)

"Hi, my name is and your neighbor Bunny said that you throw acorn a t her and I ask kindly for you to stop yelling and throwing acorns at Bunny" said while Bullet rub his/or her eyes. "look I'm sorry if I yelled I haven't had enough sleep since Garret and Hanna been Yelling a lot, and Bunny I'm sorry if I threw an acorn at you but I though they was at side of my house. Sorry." Bullet said " its ok Bullet I though you throw it at be is cus I was crying a lot and it finely got on your nerves. "Bunny said. "No I was use to it any ways sis" Bullet said. "thanks sis" Bunny said. "Sis," I though "are they sisters" then said. "Bullet it looks like we need some of the talking tree acorn, mine helping us out." she first look like she was gonging to refuse when "only if you shut Garret and Hanna up so I can get some sleep." she said while her voice got sleep when she said sleep. just smile then he said "of course Bullet." then he single to us to come along to find Garret and Hanna.

* * *

><p><em>(NO ONE POV)<em>

_It was a long trip after they left a sleepy/angry Bullet and a crying Bunny when the sun set the girls close their Umbrellas and carries it on their shoulders while Mr. Kalion told them that each night brings trouble at ever turn. Soon they found a cave and campout for the night till morning breaks, soon the girls have to have their Umbrellas open aging then soon after they found the nest of Garret and Hanna.._

* * *

><p><em>(Buttercup POV)<em>

_We found Garret's and Hanna's nest. Garret was the great eagle and Hanna was the mighty eagle. Garret had Brown feathers and is a Bald Eagle. Hanna has brown, black, and well to be excate she look like that YA RLY owl but a girl._

'_WELL IF YOU DIDEN'T , THEN WHO DID." Hanna yelled. " LIKE I WAS TELLING YOU, I… DO… NOT ….KNOW…''Garret yelled "Excuse me." said. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" Both yelled. "Well , me _name is professor Kalion, but I go by the name . And my friend daughters got a curse and HIM is helping us, and it seems like we need a feather from both of your body." Mr. Kalion said being really series. "Well until we get some shut-eye we're not getting you any." Garret said rudely

Then Mr. Kalion look at us and said. "Time to sing". we all got quickly got in a line then we started and Direct us correctly.

* * *

><p>(NO ONE POV)<p>

(A/LTN) the Angry Bird was made by BshapMusic only. Correct Lyrics(EOA/LTN)

(Buttercup)

And we're launchin'

And we're crashin'

Let's hit the pigs 'til they all go pop

We're the best birds

But we're angry

If you take our eggs

We're never gonna stop

Every theme and level we will get three stars and set you straight

Maybe find a golden egg and win until the next update

Garret and Hanna starts to calm down.

(Brick)

Screw the pigs, screw the pigs, they're wearin' helmets, hardhats, usin' tricks

Fake mustaches and green skin, it don't matter cus I know I'm gonna win

Birds on my side, they're pretty fly, launch 'em in the air, the pigs cant hide

It's totally fair, you took our eggs like a spy, and besides I got my finger as a guide

Touch the screen, the birds are angry, mean, they don't stop on Christmas, or Halloween

They're always gonna switch to a different theme, they're definitely makin' up the greatest team

Got that that slingshot and pull it back, aim for the right spot then attack

You took our eggs, that was wack, and if you do it again, were comin' back

(Boomer)

But sometimes you pigs just wont go, always come again like 4 in a row

We gotta get 'em to stop cus they will overflow, say goodbye, no hello

Stop your laughin and stop the snatchin', we don't have eggs so we don't have hatchin'

Get ready for the birds who are so diverse, let's talk about them in the next verse

(Butch)

And we're launchin'

And we're crashin'

Let's hit the pigs 'til they all go pop

We're the best birds

But we're angry

If you take our eggs

We're never gonna stop

Every theme and level we will get three stars and set you straight

Maybe find a golden egg and win until the next update

Hanna yawns and Garret daze off.

(Blossom)

Black and yellow, red, white and blue, even green is a color thrown in there too

A little behind? Well then lets go through all words and the birds that are gonna help you

(Brick)

The red bird, the first one you meet, the first bird to tweet, and the first defeat

So take your seat, watch the bird compete, even though it's petite, it is elite

It's a basic bird, who's not goin' unheard, doesn't have a power, ain't that absurd?

But still the red one can be lots of fun, 'cus then we get a home run and the pigs are done

(Boomer )

Look up at the sky and you will see blue, 'cus after the red this bird had a debut

Is my vision blurred? What's that I see? Looks like that bird just became three

Yeah that's right, 'cus blue came to fight, bringin' all the class and breakin' all the glass

Never runnin' out of gas, don't need a pass

(Bubbles)

Getting' every pig, even the last

You can call them as bird 1 bird 2, so don't forget it say, "I heard you"

The best and the baddest birds will now arrive, there is no way those pigs will survive

Garret starts to yawns and Hanna is halfway to sleep.

(Buttercup)

And we're launchin'

And we're crashin'

Let's hit the pigs 'til they all go pop

We're the best birds

But we're angry

If you take our eggs

We're never gonna stop

Every theme and level we will get three stars and set you straight

Maybe find a golden egg and win until the next update

(Brick)

So the next fellow makes pigs get mangled, after gettin' hit by the yellow triangle

Lightning fast and the speed will increase, on 1, 2, 3, release

So its up in the air and the time is just right, you give a little tap for the speed of light

This chick's angry not polite, breaks through wood, it don't bite

(Blossom)

If you're lookin' for blast, take this road, there's a bird that's black, likes to explode

It cracked the code to make the pigs erode, help us get back

the eggs that we're owed

Hanna is now pass out and Garret is started to get sleepy.

(Brick)

From black to white, this bird is droppin' one last egg right on top and

I really don't get why they're droppin' eggs though, if you want them back, why let them go?

(Butch and Buttercup)

Now the green bird always wants to hang, cus it was one of the last ones that was in the gang

Oh no, too far this bird has sprang, but it's comin' right back like a boomerang

(Blossom)

The last bird's red and you stretch it out, has an angry face that makes you shout

Breakin' everything that is in its route, they smell fear with a green pig snout

(Butch)

And we're launchin'

And we're crashin'

Let's hit the pigs 'til they all go pop

We're the best birds

But we're angry

If you take our eggs

We're never gonna stop

Every theme and level we will get three stars and set you straight

Maybe find a golden egg and win until the next update

Garret is now finly asleep and Both are snoring.

(Buttercup)

And we're launchin'

And we're crashin'

Let's hit the pigs 'til they all go pop

We're the best birds

But we're angry

If you take our eggs

We're never gonna stop

Every theme and level we will get three stars and set you straight

Maybe find a golden egg and win until the next update

(Bubbles)

And the Mighty Eagle, I forgot about that one...sorry.

We all look to see Garret and Hanna sleeping calmly next to each other.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

" Well, it looks like we need to wait so you 6 stay their and when they wake up they will probably thank you and give you their feathers, as for me I need to tell Bullet that their asleep" said then he left and we waited about an hr and 15 min when they started coming through.

" God I love that song," Garret said yawning. While Hanna stretch her wings.

"Girls, and Boys I want to thank you and with that I'll give you my feathers". I watch as she pluck 2 feathers form both her and Garret. And handed it to Blossom and Brick.

"Ouch! Hay I can pluck MHY own feathers" Garret said.

"Sorry, but they needed it." Hanna said.

"still I could gave them it myself. "Garret said.

"Ok all we need are," Blossom said checking the List " Bella Harp, Fred's jokes, 3 broken Baby dolls head and THE talking tree acorns"

"well if your looking for bells Harp, then here," Garret said pulling A harp out of his nest. "she left it here in a rush and well she use to plays her harp to make us go to sleep and she's can't do that if she's not here and its here." Garret said. Handing it to me.

"thanks" I said.

"Gonging to the castle" Hanna said.

"well yah, but we should go and find ."

"Peter Kalion, is by the Tree so we'll drop you their," Garret said. " and we own you another so don't say no"

Well I guess we didn't had a choice. So me and my sister Got on Hanna and Butch and his Brothers got on Garrets back. And we was off.

* * *

><p><strong>End of angry bird feathers. The words are the true lyrics and I'm not lying. And as soon as I get some ideals For Baby Ville I'll , try to work on my grammar and spelling , survive the rest of the quarter of school, and upload fan fiction. Yep my life is quite buys. And until summer comes. I'll almost forget to start uploading stuff so sorry if I can't up load or if I upload late. I'm only one person. And your also one person and well you can choose to Review, or not.<strong>

**P.S. can you think of a good Counterpart name for Bullet. All I could get is Blink. So can you help…. And I'll use Him in later FanFiction soo.**

**Read and Review if you want.**


	14. Last Good Byes

**Ok so in the last Episode, they got Both the Feathers and Bells' Lost Harp. So I own nothing. But be 4 I continuo I want to answer Cupid 101 Question, 1****st**** I look back and saw what you meant by ****Buddy but I read it and I will tell u that I was talking about Fu-buddy 2****nd**** the title, did you mean tail, as in T.A.I.L., as in dog's tail, or tale, as in T.A.L.E., as in the tale of 2? I was just thinking on why I made it Tails 2 as souse it sounded cooler then Tale. Tale of Truth just didn't look right. Tails of Truth did. But yes I do mean Tails as in dog tails. Or a Dragon or a monkey.. As for the zombies names I won't be needing them But if you would of send them earlier I could of got them in. And as for Miss Kean (got her right name BWT) she won't be a zombie but I thank u for giving be your POV on this story. And yes I know I'm Bad at Spelling and Grammar . Now On with the show.**

**Last Ingredients' and Finely good byes.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Me and my brothers got on Garret back and he took off into the sky and he started asking weird question like 'Where did you meet them at?' and ' Have you gotten to 1st or 2nd base yet?' it was starting to get annoying. But nothing annoying then the annoying Orange .Well, look it's the tree" Garret said disappointing. He swoop down and landed. We then thank Garret and he left. Soon Hanna came by and drop the girls off. " Bye Hanna" Bubbles yelled. "Bye girls.' Hanna said then she took off.<p>

"So did you guys get the feathers." Mr. Kalion ask.

"Yes. And we found Bells harp" Blossom said.

"Well all we need now is…" I said.

"Fred's jock and Three Broken Baby Doll head" Blossom said

" So .. We can head in side and drop these ingredients' off. Then get the last two items." Mr. Kalion said. Then we all rush By the bush, and in the house. Then I got pick up by Buttercup, then she and her sister zoomed us in the lab. I jump off and gave HIM the Feathers and Blossom gave HIM Bells, harp. "Oh it seems like we need two more. I'll split you in to two groups. Fred's Jocks are easy so Bubbles and Boomer can you do that please. He's in the basement door # 101." Bubbles and Boomer nodded their head and left. " Now I need you 4 to get the 3 broken baby doll head." HIM says. ' They should be in room 7." Blossom and Buttercup Gasp " little lisle's room" Blossom whisper. Is that their sister, or half sister. I though. " Wait dose that mean Wendy's in that room two" I ask. " Yes, they will be in their. Having the same fight." Peter said. " why are their fighting ." I ask.

James place down a clip board. Then he in hale then exhale. " They was Fighting about how, I didn't protect them. It seems that their was a gas leek in the room. And it filled in their lungs. It can't kill chemical kids, but normal people. It can. After their funeral I had it fix so its probley ok right now. I had put in a carbon dioxide detector in case it gets broken aging. But I'm sure they was fighting because. They got lock in the door." James said. Then he gave Blossom the key. "Be careful girls." he said. Then we left the room.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

We left the lab with out carrying the boys. Anyways, we all headed to room 7, on the third floor. I didn't want to go in that room. And I can feel that Blossom doesn't either. But we need the broken baby doll's head to lift our curse. Anyway where here. I look at the door. It says Lisle all over it. In that room lies her ghost, plush my Step Mom. Never was a mom or step mom to be. But she's sometimes cool. " Buttercup" I heard Blossom said. I look at her " ya" I ask. The pulls the key and handed it to me. " do me a favor and open to it, my hands are shaking bad." she said. I grab the key nodded my head, to let Blossom know that I'll do it. And I walk over to the door. I started placing the key in the door lock, when I notice that my hair in my skin is sticking up. I let out a breath to see that I can see my breath. " Dudes I can see my breath." I heard Butch said. "Boys" I said. " can you stay out her for a bit, I think me and Blossom need a little family reunion." I said. " Then you can come in and help us ' k" I look at both boys, Brick nodded his head, while trying to keep cool. Butch had a frowned face then he said " Ok, but get us when you need us." I smiled then I open the door, and me and Blossom went in.

* * *

><p>(NO ONE POV)<p>

The Blues went strait to the basement found door # 100 and 102, but no 101. Boomer started rubbing the wall between these two door. " Boomer what are you doing" Boomer ask him " finding a secret passage way. Me and my brothers are good at finding hiding rooms." Boomer press one stone witch went in. "Bingo" he whisper. Then went to find the rest of the code, then the wall open reveling door # 101.

The other boys are out side of a little girls room freezing their Butts off. While the other girls went for a family meeting with their step mom and step sister. Soon the girls called the boys in. they search for three Broken Baby Doll Heads. I don't know about you but what HIM gonging to do with three Broken Baby doll heads.

Now back to Boomer and Bubbles.

They enter to find Fred writing down something on a paper then put in in a small basket " Fred " Bubbles said. The skeleton look up to see us. He smiled " so you found my room, Bubbles I haven't seen you since you and your sister was 5. Plush 3 other boys. Hm, Boomer, I haven't seen you since you was 5, how's your brothers." the skeleton ask.

" Fine , but we need one of your jocks to lift…" Boomer said then got cut of by Fred " to lift the girls curse. But why do you need my Jocks, unless, HIM you cheeky devil, But I guess I'll give you one of my jocks, but you need to solve one of my riddles." " Riddles?" the two Blue ask. Fred just nod" let me start, what belong to you but other use it more then you do." Fred said. The Blues was stumped if they knew the answer they could of finished it and meet up with the other, with lets go back to them.

"COME BACK HERE YOU . BROKEN HEAD" Buttercup yelled. It lloks like they found one." I'll only let you have me, if you can catch me." the head said. And it looks like Brick found another one and it gave up. Brick quickly put in in a sack with I forgot to mention HIM gave to them each one. Oh Buttercup finely caught it. Now they need one more. " Guys" Blossom whisper to the others, "I found one. And its sleeping." Buttercup open Blossom bag and stuff it in her bag, then shutting it tightly. " Lets Go find the blues, maybe they need help figuring out his riddles" Blossom said. And the rest of the group headed fore the basement.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup POV)<p>

We made it in time. The blues where thinking. Then Blossom spoke out " What's the Riddled Fred" Blossom ask. " Girls Boys, I'll give it the Blues, and it's a simple Riddled. What belong to you but other used it more then you" Fred said. "Your Name" I said. " Correct and now let me give you a Jock, now hold on and let me right it down" he started writing something down then he put something over it. The place it in an envelope. " I hope you'll wont kill HIM when you figured out what's its all about. But he'll turn you back into humans I promise . But first give this two HIM and those Baby Doll Head and lets finished this Story" Fred said. Then he gave Bubbles the envelope and we headed back.

* * *

><p>" Finished this story what's he talking about" I said. Blossom just shrugged, then we enter the lab. We gave the heads to HIM then Bubbles gave Him the letter. " ok lets finished this thing." he started cooking stuff together. Then he played the A and B on Bells Harp. She came down pick it up and started playing a song. He open the enveloped started sipping a glass of the stuff he cook. And mix together. HIM laugh, "THE COW SAT ON HER, HAHAHAHAHHA" soon he got down laughing brush Bell bye, then reach fore a phone. Then started dialing a number. " yah Di can I get 40 bottles of Vamprocillin-D potion thanks." the close his phone then a Box flew out of the mirror. He open the Box, then he grab 3 bottles, "Girls drink this. If it can heal you then I don't know what" he says." Then why did you sent us on this journey, and not just did this on the first place." HIM just smiled " It wouldn't be fun if it ended right their, and I was hungry and up in a nice laugh and a harp playing time."<p>

I look at the Bottle I shrugged my shoulder and chugged the liquid down my throat. I felt something happening. I look at my skin, it wasn't pale no more. I stick my finger in my mouth to my teeth, no fangs. " I'M NOT A MOSTER" I yelled. I grab a mirror I gasp " I can see my reflection" I whisper I smiled then turn to my sisters, they started chugging it to. saw them change. We all was excited, we thanks HIM jump in the boys lap then hug them to deth. I gave Butch a Kiss on the checks. Then my dad said. " Now that my girls is finely free from their curse. Now what about the castle." Him just snap his claws then as I felt like the lab is calling out for a tanks the castle is Free. "We are free" I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending No…. well this is the End of Tails Of Truth. *Try to hold Back tears* I'm going to miss it,* starts to breath heavily* I wish you all a happy night or day, and well its Tails of Truth's Last Read and review. So yah. Thanks to you all and I hope you read Baby Ville. Cast say your go buys on Tails Of Truth<strong>

** Bye.**

**Buttercup: Bye.**

**Boomer :Bye**

**Bubbles; Bye-Bye**

**Blossom: Bye.**

**Brick: See ya**

**Butch: ok dose anyone remember the promise Buttercup made to me.**

**Butch just say it before I cut you off.**

**Butch: fine, GOOD BYE MY LOVELY FAN GIRLS. I'LL MISS YOU. *Fake Tears***

**Buttercup: oh here he goes aging.**

**Butch : Buttercup Hold me plwese*Puppy Dog Eyes.***

**Buttercup: no. **

**Bye Viewers, Tails of truth is done. And Cupid 101 I'm sorry if I couldn't put any of your names as a zombie. **


End file.
